


Caught on a Line

by hibiren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caught, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Fishing, Frustration, I'll get there one day LOL, Kinks, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, Teasing, all of my raunchy fics are masturbation don't look at me, cheeky af topish Noctis because why not, wait for the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Ripples bloomed across the water as Noctis stared, watching patiently to find the perfect place to cast his line. The sun just barely peeked through the trees and sent a warm, orange glow throughout the shade surrounding the lake. While Swainsmere wasn’t perfect, it held quite a few fish, and he had to follow through—Ignis had somehow convinced him to get up early enough to catch them something for breakfast. Hopefully if he snagged a good sized Crag Barramundi they could have enough for seconds. Just as he’d readied himself, a sudden vibration hummed against his thigh, coupled with an unpleasantly distracting ringtone. Who would call him this early..?





	Caught on a Line

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lady_of_rohan for being my beta reader and providing helpful advice! And also talking about dirty headcanons with me even though I've only been playing the game for about two weeks lol

Ripples bloomed across the water as Noctis stared, watching patiently to find the perfect place to cast his line. The sun just barely peeked through the trees and sent a warm, orange glow throughout the shade surrounding the lake. While Swainsmere wasn’t perfect, it held quite a few fish, and he had to follow through—Ignis had somehow convinced him to get up early enough to catch them something for breakfast. Hopefully if he snagged a good sized Crag Barramundi they could have enough for seconds.

Just as he’d readied himself, a sudden vibration hummed against his thigh, coupled with an unpleasantly distracting ringtone. Who would call him this early? Was something going on back at camp? Or did Prompto run out of hair gel again and need someone to complain to?

Irritably he dissipated his fishing rod and shoved his hand into his pocket, surprised to find out that the one calling him wasn’t Prompto, or Ignis, but Gladio. Noctis could have sworn he heard snoring emanating from the tent when he left camp just a half hour or so ago... Usually he stayed asleep on rest days until Ignis had something on the grill, when the pleasant smell of food was too intense to ignore for the sake of sleep.

“Hey, Gladio. What’s up?”

There was silence on the other end for a moment, and then some slight static. Gods, had Gladio butt-dialed him? Didn’t hurt to check.

“Uh… hello?”

Rustling followed, and then a soft groan met his ears in response. “Mm… ‘morning, Noct.”

Noctis frowned, mostly from confusion, and sat down on the dock, legs over the edge just enough to be comfortable. The fish below him in the water temptingly flitted about, reminding him of what he should be doing. “You okay? Bad dream or something? Prompto kick you in his sleep?”

“Very funny. No, I’m just, uh… trying to wake up.” A deep chuckle followed by a quiet grunt filtered in through the static of the phone and it slowly began to dawn on Noctis what exactly was happening. Especially coupled with the noticeably rhythmic rustles. “Iggy’s out getting stuff for breakfast, and uh… Prompto went to take pictures of the sunrise or something like that. So he’ll be gone for a while.”

Smirking, Noctis leaned into the phone just a bit. “Wait, don’t tell me. You got lonely.”

“Lonely, huh? That’s one way to put it.” Gladio seemed distant from the conversation, and Noctis wasn’t quite sure what to say for a moment. Instead he was left listening to the sounds of skin on slick skin, and hitched breathing against the receiver. Gladio certainly had no qualms with masturbating, and neither did the rest of them—save for Ignis, who, by some grace of the gods, never seemed to be bothered with doing such things. (If he did, at least, he never let it show.)

This particular incident was a first for both of them. It held a different kind of meaning than just simply getting off, and it was that meaning that Noctis unfortunately found himself enjoying.

“You’re calling because you want me to help. Is that it? You do know I’m trying to catch us breakfast, right? I can’t help you if my hands are full.” Noctis found himself chuckling as he distractedly watched the fish darting in the water below, half-wondering if he should try to find somewhere more private to hold this conversation.

“Mm-hmm.” Gladio’s breathing grew slightly more ragged as the seconds passed, pace increased, a tinge of desperation ringing in echoes against the phone pressed a bit too close to Noctis’ ear. The sound sent shivers through Noctis’s whole body in the telltale pleasant tingle of arousal. Gladio’s voice was deep, but it always seemed rougher, becoming far more guttural and intense whenever he was engaged in some sort of physical pleasure. “Gods, Noct, I want your hands on me. Wish you’d stop being a fucking tease and just get over here.”

Unintentionally, Noctis felt himself bristling at the remark but bit back the reply he was about to make, pausing to sigh and shake his head before speaking, keeping his tone remarkably casual. “Look, you called me. I’m out fishing. What do you want me to do? By the time I make my way back there, you’ll be done.”

Gladio groaned a bit louder, though Noctis wasn’t sure if it was from frustration, pleasure, or some odd mix of both. He was surprised more that Gladio was so willing to put himself in such a compromising position. Either that, or he really just wanted to get off. He could make a joke about that later, too, if it came down to it…

“You really gonna make me be more specific?”

“I’d like some clarity, yeah.” Switching the phone to his other hand, Noctis tapped his fingers against his knee for a moment as he thought. “Tell me what it is you want me to do. Or, say, I guess.”

“I…” There was a pause, and the other end of the line went silent for a beat, and everything stilled. As if Gladio may have realized their potential exchange of power, even for just a bit, and was starting to hint at uneasiness. “…Didn’t think I’d get this far. Look, Noct, I—”

Noctis leaned forward, elbow against his leg, bracing in a more comfortable position, since he wasn’t sure how long he’d be sitting at the dock. He kept a watchful eye on the perimeter of the lake just in case anyone else had any ideas about early-morning fishing. He could already see a few travelers on the road, accompanied by the sound of their sputtering car engines coughing into the distance. “You know, I could just tell you what I want to do to you instead. How’s that?”

“You owe me later. But I’ll take it for now.” A chuckle, and then a soft grumble as a brief fizz filled the line, likely Gladio shifting to be more comfortable.

“Sounds like you’re trying to bargain... Guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, let’s just focus on you. Your body… how tense and hot you must be from holding back for so long. You want to get off, don’t you?” Noctis kept his voice low, as if telling tempting secrets into the phone.

A shivered groan, followed by a whispered but throaty, “gods, yes…”

Standing, Noctis glanced around for the shed he saw on his way over earlier that morning. Thankfully it was just a short walk away from the dock. And it wasn’t even locked—honestly, it looked like it was in shambles, so there was probably nothing left of value in there worth locking up anyway. He watched another car clunk by and decided, a private place sounded like a good idea.

“Let’s just put it this way; I’m gonna help, but at a price. I’ll help you get off, if you can get me off, too. Fair’s fair, isn’t it? I might even give you what you really want, if you ask nicely.” It was hard for Noctis to keep his voice even, given the sneaky smile at his lips.

“ _ Noct _ , dammit, I’m not in the fucking mood for games,” Gladio hissed. Noctis just chuckled in response, shaking his head because he knew Gladio couldn’t see him. The fun was just beginning. It wasn’t very often either of them had the chance to experience such intensity together, and Noctis found himself eagerly awaiting the rest of the morning.

The door to the old shed opened oddly easily. An added plus: its small windows were just dirty enough that no one would be able to see inside. He was free to give as much of a show as he wanted in that case.

“Who said anything about games?” Noctis asked simply, sitting down on the floor against the wall, next to two empty and dust-ridden crates and a shelf. He knew he was already very much aroused, he could feel it in the way his stomach churned with anticipation, and the almost humming sensation in heat trickling its way through him. “I’m helping you, remember? No games here. Now, down to business. You've got clothes on right now?”

“Yeah, so?”

“I want you to strip. Everything off.”

“What about you?”

“No, no, this is about you right now. And I did say, everything. Everything comes off. If anyone walks in on you, that’s not my fault, so... you better hurry and strip before it’s too late.”

With a disgruntled sound accompanied by muted shuffling for a few moments, Gladio seemed to have done as Noctis ordered. Good.

“That’s everything then?” asked Noctis cheekily, just to toy with him, testing him.

“Yeah. Now what, Your Highness? Any other ideas?” Gladio seethed, voice dripping with raw heat as his words hissed through his teeth. Noctis had to admit, the unusual term of endearment had him twitching pleasurably. It took most of his concentration but he inhaled slowly, fiddled with the flaps of his pants pockets for a moment to focus, and sighed.

“Yeah, actually. Put the phone on speaker.”

An unintelligible mutter of a swear preceded Gladio’s later response. “You want the whole place to hear you?”

“No. Keep me by your head. You know where the volume button is, don’t you? It’ll add to the fun. I’ll do it too.”

Pulling the phone away briefly, Noctis pressed the ‘speaker’ icon on the screen once it lit up again and set the phone on the flat surface of the empty shelving unit nearby. Little flecks of dust scattered from the motion, reflecting like shimmers through the soft beam of light from the screen.

“You still there?” Gladio asked, after Noctis took a moment to adjust himself into a more maneuverable position.

“Still here, big guy. Not going anywhere.”

“Good.”

Now that his hands were free, Noctis set about removing his jacket, and kicking off his pants over his boots. He was too into it to even think about unlacing them—it was far too much work. A chuckle passed his lips as he rested back against the wall, scattering a cloud of dust.

“What? We’re going through with this, aren’t we?” Gladio asked, in more of a grumble than a question.

“Yeah. Let’s… start from the top. Right now, you’re in the tent. You’re alone, naked, and hard to the point of breaking. You already started without me. Can I at least have a chance to catch up?”

“Fair’s fair. Do I get to listen?”

With a breathy laugh, Noctis hooked his thumbs into his underwear and glanced down at the noticeable bulge tucked inside the fabric. “Hm, I guess you do. Though, I’d rather take off my boxers first. I really don’t want to make a mess of these. Specs will have my ass if he finds out I ruined them doing something I shouldn’t be.”

“Hey,” Gladio grumbled, though in amusement, “That’s my job.”

“Oh, is it?”

“Take ‘em off, Noct.”

“Yessir,” Noctis answered cheekily, sure to describe every step of the process in extra detail, just to ensure his partner he was following through. “Can’t believe I wore those purple boxers with the hole in the waistband. Not very romantic, but, either way, they’re coming off. Had I known I would have worn something more… fitting. Or, hell, nothing at all.”

After kicking off the boxers, which landed with a soft swish next to his discarded pants, Noctis continued his description, “You wouldn’t believe where I am right now. You’ve got me on the floor of a dusty fishing shack, naked from the waist down… touching myself.”

“You’re serious?” Gladio inquired, “Fishing shed... You locked yourself in there just to jack off for my sake? You’re starting to get as bad as me.”

In response, Noctis lifted his hips a bit closer to the phone and gave himself a few slow strokes, gasping quietly, bracing with his other hand against the wall. The two were playing a very dangerous game, and Noctis hoped he’d keep enough sense in mind not to have a very disgruntled fisherman burst his way in to figure out where the noises emanating from the old shed were originating.

“Still sounds like you’ve got some catching up to do.”

“I’m not done yet... I still haven’t told you what I want to do to you. Gods, if I were there… I’d be the biggest fucking tease to you. I love watching you squirm. It’s nice, knowing such a weakness of yours is so simple. Just knowing the thought of my hands on your cock, slowly… slowly inching across your hot skin… getting you off by torturing you, changing paces just when you’re almost there—I’ve heard you, don’t lie, you do it to yourself all the time. You just want someone to play with you.”

A low growl trickled in through the speakers and Noctis downright trembled, his body building up an aching desire, pressing him to take it further. It was easy just to go through the motions, but he felt as if he had to push his limits. After all, his Shield had to be capable of surviving any test of will or strength—how was this any different?

“ _ Fuck… _ ”

On the other end of the line, the lewd sounds of wet friction paced with Gladio’s muted gasping, the sound of him struggling to hold back on himself meant he was willing to comply in this challenge. After a moment the gasps turned to barely audible grunts, but the unmistakable noise of his hands continued nonetheless.

“Something wrong? You’ve gone quiet,” Noctis mumbled, shifting his head closer against the receiver and sending the sound of his own pleasure into the background. It was starting to get harder to concentrate… “Someone nearby?”

“—Shut up, I think someone’s back—”

In that moment Noctis decided to make a particularly obscene noise, loud enough to warrant a sharp swear from Gladio.

“You trying to get me caught?!” Gladio growled, the vibrations from the sound of it shaking the suspended dust particles in the air around the phone. Yet Noctis knew by the faint sound of Gladio’s hand still at work, he wasn’t quitting. “Knock it off!”

“I know you love it,” Noctis retorted, turning so he could face the wall and brace with his arm, on his knees, feeling the grime of the floor already caking against his skin, but savoring every second. Given the tensing feeling gathering inside of him, he knew he couldn’t hold out too much longer. All that teasing had gotten to him after all. “ _ Gladio… gods _ , I just want you to take me… fuck me until I can’t move… and wh—”

“Oh  _ fuck _ !”

Gladio was sure to let him hear the last moments until his release, each barely held-back groan of satisfaction, the rapid movements against himself; Gladio seemed too distracted to care about anything except getting off, leaving him panting shakily when he was spent.

That was just enough to bring Noctis over the edge, pressing heavily against the wall as his body caved in on itself while he practically fucked his hand, all other thoughts pushed to the back of his mind. He kept it up until he thought he saw stars, knowing this was the most thorough job he’d be able to do until the next opportunity he had alone time.

“ _ Gladio— _ ”

“SHIT!”

The volume of the swear brought Noctis out of his high, surprising him enough that he swatted at the phone instinctively, sending it skittering against the floor. Immediately, he snatched it off the ground, ignoring the fact that his phone was now just as messy as the rest of him.

“...Gladio?”

“It’s, uh, it was just a spider or something. Don’t worry, I think I got it… uh… no problem, Iggy.”

A momentary pause, followed by the faint murmuring of what he assumed to be Ignis’ voice. Unfortunately he couldn’t hear enough to actually understand what he was saying. Despite that Noctis struggled to keep back his laughter, knowing Gladio had been caught and came up with a ridiculous excuse to try to counter it.

“Yeah! I mean, uh, no! I didn’t use my ‘good boots’ to kill it. I… used a magazine. ...What? Don’t look at me like that. You know I usually sleep nude in the summer. Aren’t you used to that by now?”

This time, he did catch Ignis’ response: “Of course. Lovely. Well, if you need me, I’ll be starting up breakfast.”

Noctis allowed himself to laugh after he held his breath for a bit, to allow time for Ignis to leave the tent. “Did you really try to pass all that off as killing a spider? I can’t believe you!”

Steaming, Gladio hissed, “Look, just get back here. But catch something first so it doesn’t look suspicious for fucks’ sake! He knows a liar better than anyone and I’m  _ not _ explaining what just happened.”

“See you soon then. Just give me a moment to… clean up the cobwebs, hm?”

“...ugh. You’re unbelievable.”

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh. I'm new to this fandom please forgive me.  
> Also, any potential errors in speech are likely due to translation (I've only played FFXV with Japanese audio so far)..  
> I'm not very good at smut but I'm proud of this anyway lol


End file.
